YOU WHAT!
by xxx Vampire Princess xxx
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is a new student at the elite private school Tamaki and the others attend. Her first impression of them isn't exactly a good one, but she soon learns more and more about the Prince of the Host Club. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. There; said it – plain and simple. No witty remark, no creative catchiness to it. Happy? **

**Inspired by a certain movie... Can you Bollywood fans guess which one? Leave a review! **

Tamaki motioned for the Itachin twins to run over and they did so – grudgingly, dressed as two lady nurses. There was a sudden burst of noise – the planned distraction, and one of the Hitachin twins flung the maid's dress onto the girl whom they were preparing to abduct, and he suddenly appeared to be dressed normally – as if he had been there the whole time.

Suddenly the group ran off, Mori and Hunny in the front as to ward off any … _problems_, and Kyoya in the back. Tamaki was in the middle, with the Itachin twins and the girl.

As they were doing their "disappearing act", Tamaki noticed a flurry of long brown hair. Turning his head, he saw a beautiful girl -owner of said hair- looking at the group disgustedly. Reverting his thoughts back to the situation at hand, Tamaki realized that Hunny and Mori were fighting off the guards that had been placed around the girl being "abducted" by them.

Once the guards had been defeated, the group ushered the girl outside into a hall, and then Tamaki directed her to an empty classroom.

The Ouran Host Club members spied excitedly through the window of the classroom's door at the sight before them.

The girl had ripped the headdress of the maid's costume off so that her face was visible. She was gazing up lovingly at the young man who held her in his arms – who looked at her with just as much passion.

And then – finally; the moment the spying group had been anticipating so excitedly: the kiss. Tamaki squealed in delight. He just loved helping lovers reunite and it was truly a beautiful sight. Sure it had been quite difficult to wrench the girl's guards (sent by her father) away, but the end result was one that he was sure no one was regretful of.

His thoughts strayed back to the events – pausing at a specific sight. The fair maiden with beautiful long hair had been looking at them with such disgust; Tamaki sighed. Thinking back, he had never actually seen her before – surely she must be new. Oblivious as always to any negative thoughts, he began thinking of inviting her to have tea with the Host Club.

Ah, the happy, bubbly persona that was Tamaki Suoh was always a cheerful sight.

**Review if you wish for me to continue!!!! =) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, a man came to the school in search of a certain girl. To be precise; his daughter. "WHERE IS SHE?" He roared.

The Itachin twins were in the class the man had strode into and begun to yell at and they squirmed in their seats. They were part of the group to help the girl elope with her love. She hadn't returned home? This wasn't much of a shock after the confession she had given to the Host Club of her ruthless father who wished her not to be with the lowly scholarship student she loved.

Nevertheless, the Itachin twins did not like lying – or anything even close to it- so when the man began questioning every student in the class – and eventually coming to them- they began sweating as they lied.

"N-no sir, we do not know w-where she is."

"W-we apologize sir for your l-loss and inconvenience."

The man strode out, looking very unhappy. Most likely about to go to the school's head of the board of directors for further inquiry. Coming upon the same thought, the Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in alarm. _The Head of Board of Directors! _Why that was none other than... Tamaki-senpai's grandmother herself!

This alarming fact was worsened when the twins excused themselves from their already disrupted (albeit not started yet) class, and found in the hall the fair face from yesterday speaking to the raging man. She was most likely just about to enter the classroom from which they had just exited, when she had been caught by the fuming man and began to be questioned.

Her gaze falling on the two twins, her eyes narrowed.

Hikaru gulped. So she had seen them after all.

"Sir, I believe I do know where your daughter may be." The girl thought to herself. _The girl-nappers from yesterday... why were they so famous around here again? Oh yes, they were the school's 'Host Club'. _She mentally laughed. Girls and boys to have an excuse for dating? How... idiotic. "Sir, if you meet me by Music Room 3 during the lunch break, I'm sure I'll be able to help you sort this out."

The father left, more content than when he had arrived.

Glancing at where the two twins had been, the girl sighed. They were most definitely in for it now.

---

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were busy running their butts off, attempting to find Tamaki-senpai's classroom. Eventually coming across the right one, they motioned to Tamaki to come outside for a moment – after all, class still had a couple more minutes to begin.

Excusing himself gracefully from the hoards of girls attempting to speak to him, the blond strode over to the Itachin twins and into the hall.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What's the matter?" The boy's voice was of kindness and most definite concern.

"Tamaki! T-the girl from yesterday. She told Arabelle's father about-about-" Kaoru panted from the running.

**A/N: This story is one hell of a confusing one isn't it? Haha, maybe it'll make more sense in the next few chapters. Until then, cheers! Oh, and don't forget to review! I'll give you some cookies from my stash that I saved for Santa... I hope he doesn't find out... hehe **


End file.
